The Twins' Forbidden Confession
by midnightloving
Summary: It's been a year since the twins have been hiding away together, but can they keep their feelings hidden? Read to find out :3   Quick lemon warning.


**A/N: So, I got finished watching Myself; Yourself and thought _WTF? Why don't they show more of what happened at Nanaka's performance? What happened to the twins? _So I decided to write this. c:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Myself; Yourself. If I did, this surely would've happened.**

* * *

><p>It's been one year since Syusuke and I ran away from our hometown, Sakuranomori. We moved into a petite, one-room apartment (which means my brother and I have to share the bed) in a small suburb off of Hokkaido. We had to quit school in order to support ourselves, so I got a job as a teacher at a nearby daycare, while Syu became a fisherman. Our lives were finally at peace after the heinous scandal that erupted so long ago. Neither I nor my brother ever contacted any family or friends informing them of our whereabouts. We were living in our own little world together, but... am I really satisfied?<p>

On the day that Hoshino confessed her love to me I couldn't help taking it as a joke. No one has ever really loved me as more than a best friend or family, so when she told me I was a little shocked. I opened my mouth to apologize but stopped dead in my tracks. _Why don't I like her back? It's not like it matters to me if she's a girl. Is there someone else? _I thought to eyes widened in bewilderment at my assumption. _Do I love Syu... my brother, my own flesh and blood, my best friend?_ I quickly said my apologies to Hoshino, and ran straight home. That night, I sat in my room idly, contemplating the events that had transpired that afternoon and came to the jaw-dropping realization that I really _was_ in love with my brother.

Ever since that night, I've been keeping my feelings a secret from Syu. Although he's my twin brother, I can't help but to feel love that is meant for a lover towards him and I've slowly been reaching my breaking point. _I need to tell him,_ I would think to myself. This thought was always in the back of my head, eating away at me.

* * *

><p>"Syuri, stop hogging the damn bathroom!" yelled Syu, infuriated that his sister was taking half a century getting ready to go to bed.<p>

"Almost done," said Syuri in a melancholy tone. _Another day has passed me by. I could have told him today, _she thought to herself. After a few more moments, Syuri strode out the bathroom, head down, dragging her rose pink bunny slippers against the rough carpet.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look sad all of a sudden," asked the taller twin, grabbing a hold of his little sister's arm.

Without lifting her head, she uttered a small "Nothing," in a voice barely audible,a small, fake smile on her face.

Syu pulled his sister closer to him, lifting her chin close to his, and looking her straight in the eyes, concern sweeping his chiseled facial features. "Liar. We're twins; I can read you like an open book. Tell me what's wrong."

Tears swelled up in Syuri's eyes. _I can't take it anymore. I've endured it long enough._ With that thought, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed her big brother. The kiss was followed by a murmured _"I love you" _into his ear. She lowered herself and wrapped her arms around Syu, digging her face into his soft chest, her whole body quivering.

"W-What was that?" asked the twin, baffled by his sister's sudden actions.

"I love you, Syu, ever since we were freshmen. I love you more than I've ever loved anything else. I love your voice, your laugh, the way it's so easy to piss you off, how you have the faint scent of peppermint lingering on you all the time, your entire being. I love you, Syu, more than the whole world itself."

Syu let out a small chuckle and rested his large hand on the young woman's head, "And to think that you've felt the same way as I have all this time." Syuri lifted her head, looking at her brother with a puzzled look, tears still running down her pale cheeks. "I love you, Syuri, with all my being." The tall dirty-blonde put both hands on either of his sister's flushed cheeks, lifted her face, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. _Her lips are so soft_, thought Syu. As he lifted his head, he smiled a warm smile. His azure eyes had the faint element of tears, which added gloss to the already sparkling orbs.

He took hold of his sister's hand and led the way to the bedroom the twins shared. He ushered Syuri to the bed and sat her down, kissing her in the process. She finally parted her lips, allowing Syusuke's tongue to enter her wet cavern, making him instantly hard. He began unbuttoning his little sister's crimson pajama shirt, but was abruptly stopped.

"Are we sure we can do this, Syu? It's not right..." whispered Syuri, coiling herself like a kitten.

"It should be okay if we're in love, right? Who cares if we share the same blood? We share a special bond that no one can ever break," Syu said that last part into the dainty blonde's ear, making her shudder. He continued to unbutton her shirt, being that it was silk it fell right off her shoulders.

After a few more seconds, Syuri unbuttoned her brother's shirt as well. Syu laid Syuri down on the queen sized mattress and began to slip off her bottoms, revealing her ivory laced panties. He took a step back examining his sister's cute body. She didn't have much curves or a large chest, but she was perfectly fine that way. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

"Oh, shut up," Syuri murmured bashfully, hiding her head in a pillow, trying to cover her flushed cheeks. Syu reached down and gently grabbed his sister's left breast and kissed her neck. She responded with a small moan that made Syu stifle a small laugh. He slowly began to give butterfly kisses to the young girl's neck and collar bone heading for her right breast. Once there, he gave an experimental lick to her nipple, making her moan. He started sucking on it and twirling her other nipple in his right hand.

Syuri arched her back as Syu got rougher with her. "Mmm… right there," she said loudly, automatically covering her mouth as she came to the realization to what she just said. Her face became hot and red.

"It's okay, I know it feels good, that's why I'm doing it," said the older brother with a smirk, continuing his ministrations.

Syusuke started kissing her stomach moments later, moving toward Syuri's lower half. He kissed the outside of his little sister's panties, making her wince with pleasure. Syu slowly started sliding them down her legs, revealing Syuri's wet self. He lightly kissed her ankle, her calf, knee, thigh, and finally her womanhood. The girl bucked a little to the unfamiliar feeling. He started playing with her clit while kissing her. Eventually, he stuck one, then two fingers inside his sister. _Syuri's so warm, _he thought.

"That feels… really good, Syu," she said in between moans, sending her cool breath into Syu's mouth, making him harder than he already was.

Syuri ran her small fingers down her brother's muscular chest until she reached his pants. She quickly shed the burgundy pants and striped boxers, leaving his erect member out in the open. Syu let out a whine when he felt the cool air hit the tip of his member while Syuri tapped it with her index finger. "When did you grow so much, Syu?" asked Syuri playfully. His sudden outburst made her laugh quietly because her brother had made such a funny noise.

"This is going to hurt a little, okay, sis? You just have to trust me," said Syusuke, kissing his sister's forehead.

"I trust my big brother," Syuri murmured seductively into Syu's ear, making him want to ravage her. He knew he had to be gentle, though.

He felt the tip of his member at her entrance. With his arms on her hips and her arms around his neck, he slowly pushed his way into his sister when an audible tear appeared. Syuri whimpered at the pain, so Syu stayed still. She looked at her brother and gave a small nod and whispered, "its okay now, you can start moving," assuring him that he could start thrusting. Syu's pace started slowly so his sister could become accustomed to the new feeling, but as time progressed, his speed increased. His thrusts now had a solid rhythm, however, as Syuri's moans got louder, his speed increased and he could feel his climax approaching.

"Syu... I'm going... to..."

"Me... too… let's... do it... together..."

And with three more thrusts, they came together, both screaming the other's name. Syusuke plopped next to Syuri, out of breath and panting. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead. She buried her head in his chest and sighed happily.

"I love you, Syuri."

"I love you too, Syusuke."

_Satisfaction could've never existed before this_, the blond girl thought. She felt her mouth curl into a smirk against her brother's bare chest. As she slowly drifted into a deep sleep, their naked bodies entwined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this :3**

**It's my first fic and reviews would greatly be appreciated. Anything from pointers and suggestions to just saying if it was good or bad. c:**


End file.
